A 'family'
by labrat-seph
Summary: What if Hojo had created two more clones aside from Loz, Yazoo and Kadaj? What if they came out female? What if they were a family of sorts with Sephiroth their guardian? Prologue and first chap take place 15ish years before the game.
1. Prologue: New Experiments

**Summary: **What if Hojo had created two more clones aside from Loz, Yazoo and Kadaj? What if they were a family of sorts with Sephiroth their guardian? Prologue takes place 15-ish years before the game.

**Prologue: New Experiments**

Shinra Labs 

A thin needle was pushed through pale skin. The young boy grimaced as he felt the prick of the needle as it submerged and took blood from his vein. Yazoo turned his green, cat-like eyes away from the syringe. While looking away from the object invading his arm his eyes looked over the unbearably white, clean room. A small portion of his silver hair, which fell just past his shoulders, moved in front of his eyes when he felt the needle withdraw from his skin. Yazoo looked back to where the needle had just been taken some of the life giving fluid in his body. Yazoo detested needles for they left him feeling sore and with a bruise. Inwardly, he rolled his eyes begin to form.

Hojo, head of Shinra's science department, walked away from the smaller figure to one of the many computers. Hojo never was a well-liked man and his brown eyes were as cold as ice. His jet-black hair was loosely tied in a ponytail which fell about four inches past his shoulders.

He inserted the small container of Yazoo's blood into a slot on the computer and began a series of tests on the blood. He sighed for he knew that the test results would take over an hour to produce. Hojo turned around, raising an eyebrow when he saw that Yazoo was still sitting where he had left him.

"What are you still doing here?" his voice never leaving its frosty edge.

Taking that as his dismissal, Yazoo hopped off the table landing on the floor without a sound. Quickly, he closed the distance between himself and the door. Yazoo looked over his shoulder at the scientist, sending a glare. Hojo didn't take notice of the glare as he was busy looking over the data of other experiments.

As the scientist kept himself occupied the passing of time went unnoticed. The hour he had been waiting for had come and gone. The computer that had been used to run the analysis had a message flashing on its screen. Only after the message had been flashing for three hours or so did the professor take notice.

He clicked open the file and his eyes speedily read the information that appeared. He nodded to himself, liking the results.

"Yes," he told himself. "I'll use this," he clutched a second vial of the youth's blood in his pocket, "for the next one… However, I will need another to compare it with." He grinned darkly with the thoughts of another set of experiments flowing through his mind. He then walked over to a small refrigerator, placing the blood sample in it.

Hojo was known in Sephiroth for his experiments though few knew of his relation to Spirit, Shinra's newest swordsman who was quickly rising through the SOLDIER ranks. Yes, very few would know that Hojo was his biological father. Though the reason people would never even consider that as a possibility was because the man had never shown the slightest affection when Sephiroth was a boy. In fact, Hojo was the cruelest to him.

With his thoughts now on Sephiroth, he began to formulate a plan on how to get his son to come in and 'donate' blood for the other experiment. He shook his head at how easy it would be to have Sephiroth come in for a 'check up'.

Hojo accessed an e-mail account of his. With practiced skill he typed up a quick letter informing his son and Tseng, the current head of the Turks of an appointment made for the following day. Now, all he had to do was wait. He glanced down at his watch. His eyes widened slightly when he saw that it read 1:30 am. He merely shrugged. There were times when he wouldn't sleep until the following morning.

He stifled a yawn. '_Guess there is nothing more to do tonight but wait…' _he thought as another yawn threatened to come from his mouth. When the third yawn came he was no longer able to hold it back. Finally giving into the desire of his body to rest, he walked towards the door. He turned out the lights and locked the door.

In the long corridor the lights were dim. There was no one walking, not even the graveyard shift security. Usually Hojo's steps were unheard, but in the middle of the night they sounded as if he were stomping. After making a few turns he reached the elevator, pulled out his card key, swiping it on the scanner. A few minutes later the elevator bell chimed and the doors opened for the professor.

When the doors opened he was surprised to see Tseng, head of the presidents bodyguards and assassins when necessary. Tseng's well-kept navy blue suit was marked him as the well-known and feared Turks. His black hair may have been shoulder length if not tied in a high ponytail. His semi-tanned skin was a contrast to Hojo's pale white. His dark brown eyes regarded Hojo with a hateful glare. He was one of the few that knew of his relation to Sephiroth and all Hojo had done to him.

"Hojo," was the quick acknowledgement of the heartless scientist.

Hojo responded with a curt nod and, "Turk." Obviously he didn't care about the other's name, even after seeing Tseng for the past year on a tri-weekly basis. "Thirty-four," he said, indicated which floor of the seventy-story Shinra building he wanted to go to.

Tseng reached over to the panel with the buttons to all but the top floor, pressing the number marked '34'. As the elevator began its decent the two men stood in an awkward yet comforting silence. For the most part Tseng didn't enjoy silence, but when it came to Hojo, it was all he could wish for.

After reading over all the files on Sephiroth and how his 'father' abused him Tseng had always feared that he would explode on the professor. A frustrated sigh escaped his lips; his way of trying to fend off his anger from the man he despised so. To keep his mind off his current position he watched the screen above the elevator door where the number of the current floor He would have groaned aloud had he been alone.

'_Ugh… Damn slow elevators. Still another,'_ he paused his thoughts to wait for the floor indicator to change, _'thirty floors to go…'_

Hojo smirked at the obvious loathing the other held towards him. Hojo knew that since Tseng was still getting used to his position and wouldn't do anything to jeopardize it. The last person to cross the scientist had been used for experimentation and later 'disposed' of. A fact Hojo was sure Tseng knew.

As slowly as the elevator descended for Tseng it fell rapidly for Hojo. The numbers on the panel seemed to flash, or maybe it was the lack of sleep finally starting to catch up with him. As the numbers zoomed his head bobbed slightly and before he noticed, he was in the middle of a long, loud yawn. Tseng raised a curious eyebrow while Hojo scowled.

The two men continued to look at each other when the elevator began to slow and ultimately stop. The door slid open, Hojo walking through with an unusually fast pace. He blinked a few times trying to remember where his 'home' was on the floor. Walking to his left, Hojo passed a few sleeping security personnel.

Once at his door he fumbled his hand in the pocket, looking for the right set of keys. With the right key ring in hand he tried to remember which key to use. Pondering for a few seconds, he recalled which key was proper for the lock and opened the door, entering the room.

He flicked on the light switch to the 'on' position. The plain white walls reflected the light but only just. The dull gray carpet seemed to have been rarely used. The equally gray furniture received less use than a pair of sandals on the frozen Gaea cliffs. The same could be said for the television, refrigerator and stove.

On the left side of the room was a door that led to a bathroom. Opposite of it was a door leading to the bedroom, which is where the scientist was headed.

The professor flopped down on his bed, not bothering to remove his coat or his shoes. One object his did remove was his glasses.

Not ten seconds passed from the point where his head touched the pillow to where he snored for the first time that night.

When he awoke the next morning, Hojo felt as if he had just fallen asleep. He groaned, thinking that he slept no more than five minutes as he rolled on to his back. He reached over to the nightstand on his right, looking for his glasses. When they were found he placed them on his nose, their proper place, and looked straight ahead, to the foot of his bed to check the time.

Before Hojo knew the time his eyes were just open, the extent of his weariness obvious. But when his eyes fell on the digital numbers they shot open. Automatically, he shot up into a seated position. He had a group of new recruits that needed their Mako treatment set to visit in less than ten minutes. Perhaps it wasn't such a good idea to stay awake days at a time after all.

Without the time the man needed to change he rushed out of the room and dorm like housing. In the hallway he pushed anyone to get in his way offering no apology as always. His slid his key card over the elevator lock. Fortunately for the scientist, he did not have to wait long since the door opened a minute later. Even more fortunate for him, the elevator was empty despite the hustle and bustle of a mid-morning Wednesday.

When he managed to get out of the lift and to his lab, Hojo found that the recruits waiting for him accompanied by none other than Sephiroth. One less problem he had to worry about. The two exchanged a quick glance, Sephiroth's loathing for the man obvious only to a trained eye. Again, Hojo inwardly grinned.

Though only about 15, Sephiroth looked at least twenty. He was already as tall as the new recruits who were already eighteen to their early twenties. With the experiments that were preformed on him, Sephiroth's hair had started to turn silvery white at a young age. His eyes were the same color as the Mako he received and because of the Jenova cells his eyes were not pupils but slits, like a cat. Also, with the excessive Mako and Jenova cells Hojo had been injecting him with since birth, Sephiroth had abnormal strength, speed and control of his material. Even his simple spells could inflict the same, if not more, damage than a normal person's strongest spells.

"You're late professor," came the cold, stoic voice of the silver haired man. He watched boredly as the professor gathered the necessary materials for the soon to be SOLDIERs.

Hojo scowled at the other's words, "And it's time for your monthly."

The recruits stood there, unknowing what to do. The two related men seemed to be at each other's throats even though the exchange words were few and seemingly innocent.

After gathering the needed Mako and syringes for the recruits Mako treatment he began to take 'volunteers'. Hojo found it amusing to hear their screams of pain when the Mako was put into their bloodstream. It was the same every batch of recruits. Grown men would scream their lungs out as the felt the Mako burn them as if lava was flowing in them.

After Sephiroth had dismissed all the recruits only he and the professor remained in the lab. The silver-haired man detesting every second cursing them.

The scientist continued to busy himself by preparing the exam for the young SOLDIER. He would have to take one more blood sample than the usual for his new plans. He wondered if it was possible to do so without the SOLDIER raising suspicions. He mentally shrugged. He needed not explain himself to the younger. It was true, the man never explained his intentions to anyone, not even Shinra's president.

"Sit," Hojo commanded his son.

Sephiroth looked at a nearby chair. Instead he hopped on to the examination table in the center of the room. Giving a bored yawn, Sephiroth just waited for his 'treatment' to being.

Having gathered what he needed, the professor strode off to his son. Where he would normally inject only 50mls of Mako once to potential SOLDIERs, he would inject his son with up to four times that and once every month or so. Unfortunately for the professor this was not one of the semi-annual visits, just a monthly one.

Already knowing the routine the green-eyed man had removed his jacket and laid it by his side. He held his arm out for the cruel man, hoping this trip could be over as soon as possible. Unlike most, Sephiroth no longer gave the scientist the pleasure of hearing him complain about the pain. Yes, it still hurt him but no longer as much as when he was a child, years of injections having made him used to the pain.

After some poking and needles Hojo was finished with the silver-haired youth. There was a slight change in the glow of his eyes they were a bit brighter. His skin had a faint tint of green for he was feeling sick. Either the professor didn't notice or, more than likely didn't care for he just walked away.

Grateful that he was done for the day, the SOLDIER put his jacket back on. He wavered slightly as he stood, feeling a little dizzy. Without even bothering to spare a glance to the old man he walked out of the lab, not showing any signs of his illness.

As soon as he was out the door he leaned against the wall, panting. His head felt a little light and fuzzy. Slowly he made his way to the elevator. This was the main reason he hated to 'visit' Hojo so much. After every visit he felt weak, something he hated even more than the vile man.

As he continued to use the wall as support and making his way to the elevator he spotted Zack, a fellow SOLDIER in training a head of him.

Zack was about two years younger than him but showed much promise. Zack had unruly black hair that stuck out in odd angles all over. Some called him a 'porcupine' because those spikes were sharp at times. His eyes were purplish with a faint glow of the Mako in them. He was a few inches shorter than Sephiroth and perhaps the only one trying to befriend him.

Sephiroth tried to straighten himself up but he felt too weak to. "Zack…" he called.

Having faintly heard his name called, Zack turned to see who it was. His eyes widened shocked to see the taller teen leaning against the wall. He ran over to his friend's side.

"You okay Seph?" he asked, swinging one of his friend's arms over his shoulder.

Had Sephiroth the energy to complain about the nickname he would have. Though he chose to ignore it for the time being and responded, "Hojo."

Zack looked a little confused but then remembered a few of the details Sephiroth had given him on how he was treated. He nodded and helped Sephiroth get to the bunkers where they were housed.

Hojo looked at the vial of Sephiroth's blood. He already knew exactly what had to be done. It would take a few months for the new specimens to be completed. Making sure that none of his incompetent assistance would ruin anything would be a daily chore.

He began to make all the necessary preparations for the new clones. He went to one of his other, larger laboratories. There were several empty tanks, each able to hold at least a full grown male. For these new subjects he would only need two. He began to fill those two with Mako as well as other substances.

When he had crated the other he advanced his way to make his clones. Because of all his previous trials and errors, he found a way to crate a clone with very little DNA. That was the reason for taking the small amounts of blood from Yazoo and Sephiroth, or as Hojo referred to them number three and number one.

He sighed; it was going to a long few months.

About four months later 

Hojo observed from the control panel, monitoring the current health and vitals of his two new specimens. He was more than a little surprised when he discovered that instead of two males he was getting females.

It would definitely be interesting with these two. He was unsure of how he would 'raise' them but he just figured it would be the same as with the others.

Two of his assistants were taking notes beside the tanks containing the two girls. Because they were from two different people, it was natural that the look different though they were more so than expected.

One was a few inches tall than the other. This was the one that came from Sephiroth and so Hojo called her 'number five.' She had pure silver hair just like Sephiroth with her bangs in the same angles and he guessed that she would also have his eyes.

The other, the one created from Yazoo, though was strangely different. Instead of the silver hair she had black with silver bangs. None of the others ever showed any signs of black hair except for Sephiroth when he was young. Because of that difference Hojo wouldn't be able to guess how else she would be different from the others.

Since everything else seemed to be going well and it getting late, Hojo decided he was going to turn in for the night. He ordered one of his assistants to inform him if anything changed. Fearful of what Hojo would do to him if he didn't the assistant nodded.

Just as the professor was about to open the door the assistant called him back.

"Professor! Number four is starting to wake up!" He looked over at his superior for orders.

He went back to the panel quickly, looking over the incoming data. Indeed, Samuel, the assistant was right. Number four was waking up ahead of schedule by at least a month.

"Damn," Hojo muttered. "Is there anyway to keep her sedated?"

"We can't," Samuel responded, "if we try that she could die."

"Very well, wake them both."

"Both! But sir, the other can still be contained until she is ready!"

Hojo glared at the underling, "Are you questioning my orders?"

Not wanting to anger the older man any further, Samuel shook his head, "No sir."

"Good."

"Kat, Mike we're going to wake them up now," he called over to his colleagues.

They looked back at him as if he were insane but knew from the look on his face that he was not deceiving them. They placed their notes on a nearby table to get some towels. The girls would need to be dried after being taken from the Mako tanks.

"Damages?" Hojo asked Sam.

"Their immune systems will be weak for a while but nothing else, sir."

"Very well. Keep them in clean rooms until their immune system is normal."

Again, Sam nodded.

Kat had gone to address number five, the Yazoo clone, while Mike had gone to the other.

Kat was lucky because she didn't have to struggle with her 'patient'. Mike, however, was having a difficult time trying to control number five. Sam had even rushed over to help control the girl but their combined efforts were not enough. Hojo even went over to the two to help them restrain the girl.

Number five saw an exposed limb and with her sharp teeth she bit down, hard. Hojo's face contorted in pain, trying to hold back his yell.

"Knock her out!" he yelled at the two.

Sam, using a free hand, grabbed a nearby book, slamming its hard surface on the girl's head. She fell limp in her captor's arms, once more asleep.

Hojo growled as he examined his arm. Number four's teeth had gone in deeper than he expected, drawing some blood. If she had bitten down any harder she could have taken a chunk out of his arm.

"Get them into the clean rooms! Separate them!" He ordered.

These two were definitely going to be different from the others.

A/N: Okay, that's all for now. Review if you want to know what happens to these two girls!


	2. Chapter 1: A Name

**Summary: **What if Hojo had created two more clones aside from Loz, Yazoo and Kadaj? What if they were a family of sorts with Sephiroth their guardian? Prologue and Chapter One take place 15-ish years before the game.

**Disclaimer: **Obviously I don't own the game. Also, I don't own Number five. She is the creation of Lt. Jessie so if you want permission to use her for anything, ask her. The one that I do own is Number Six. In fact, she's the only thing I own so far.

**Chapter One: A Name**

It had been another three months after the wakening of numbers five and six. So far, Number five seemed to have more strength of body and mind to fight Hojo at every given opportunity. It was quite amusing to watch the old man have trouble with her. He had been trying to find new ways to put fear into the girl in hopes that she would learn not to bite, kick, scratch or pull on his hair. One time she did come close to breaking his arm, though before she could the assistants were able to get him free.

Number six on the other hand had a calmer nature. Though she also fought against the scientist and the assistants she wouldn't cause as much harm. She didn't seem to have the same levels of strength as her 'sister'. Because of her weaker body the scientists were able to perform more successful tests.

Hojo still had the two girls separated from each other, never allowing them to meet. He didn't want to make the same mistake with these two as he did with two and three, Loz and Yazoo. With Loz and Yazoo, Hojo had allowed for them to get to know each other. Because of that bond the two had with each other, they became rebellious at a younger age than he expected. Soon after, they both defended each other when it came for testing on them.

Currently, the professor was once more getting samples to compare the two girls. He was trying to figure out why it was that one had pure silver hair while the other was mostly black. Also, what was it that made the so different in strength if they were created under the same conditions. Perhaps it was the difference in the age of the 'donors'. Though when Sephiroth was the age of Yazoo he was quiet similar to the boy.

Number six was currently strapped an examination table to make her vain struggling minimal. Hojo prepared a needle; he was going to need more blood samples to look at the girls DNA more closely. A soon as the girl's eyes feel on the needle she started to squirm. Once, one of the assistants had inserted the needle into a wrong vein. Something the girl would no doubt never forget.

With all her struggles Hojo found it difficult to get his needed blood sample. Fed up with it, he brought a swift, hard slap on her cheek. Momentarily shocked by the sudden impact the girl froze. Hojo sent her a glare, warning her that if she continued her vain efforts she would receive the same treatment.

Defeated, she simply lay on the table, waiting for the bombardment of needles to come.

Hojo continued about his way, taking and putting in what ever he thought was necessary or interesting. The agonizing screams had long since lost their effect on the cold man. The pleading for the pain to end; no, none of it would matter to him. The professor continued to do as he pleased. There was one thing he always saved for last, the Mako.

He looked around his lab for more liquids he could place into the girls system. He slapped his forehead. He knew he was forgetting one thing. He walked over to his refrigerator, removing a purple liquid that looked very similar to blood, though not human. He looked for a syringe to get some of this strange new substance. Finding what he needed, he uncapped the purple liquid and placed a small fraction into the syringe.

He walked back to the girl, who was now breathing shakily. She looked at the syringe in his hands, not recognizing the color of the liquid as one he had used on her before. She kept a curious eye on it, wondering exactly what it was. She knew exactly where it was going but not what it would do. Everything else had a purpose with the dark man.

Without waiting any more than he already had, Hojo simply and cleanly inserted the needle in the girl's arm. He emptied its contents in her. Hojo took a step back and waited to see if anything would happen. With numbers One through Four, they usually showed a reaction within thirty seconds but five minutes later there was nothing.

"_Perhaps she already has too many Jenova cells in her for there to be any type of reaction," _he thought. A thought occurred to him. Hojo walked back to the girl's side to check her eyes. Indeed, there was a change. Not much but it was still there.

Her eyes had changed from pupils to the cat-like slits of the others.

Another piece of information he found interesting about her eyes was that they were not the Mako green the others had but a normal and bland brown. Even number five had the Mako of the others.

What was it about this girl that made her so different? Was the tank she was in contaminated? He nodded to himself. That seemed to be the only answer to her nearly total raven hair and brown eyes. Aside from those two obvious differences she was the same.

The professor looked at the time.

"My how times flies…" he muttered. It was true; every time he was conducting his experiments the time would pass without his knowing. He had already had the girl for two hours. "Just one more…" And for the umpteenth time these past two hours he prepared another needle.

Six's eyes widened slightly, if there was only one more then that meant… She gulped loudly. She was about to endure the Mako once more.

She started to take deep breaths in an attempt to clear her mind and brace herself for the pain to come. When he came at her with the glowing substance, and that cruel grin, he squirted a small amount of the liquid to make sure the needle was in working order. She squirmed at the sight of it.

Without hesitating he plunged then needle into her skin. His face shown delight in the way her body tensed and her face contorted in pain. She would kick into the restraints and swing her head wildly. She bit her lip to direct the pain somewhere else but it never worked. A small trail of blood began to show where her teeth bit into her flesh.

After about ten minutes the pain would slowly start to fade. Her breathing became normal once more. Her eyes showed a fraction of the pain she had just gone through. Weariness began to take root as well and Hojo knew that he would be unable to do anymore with her for the rest of the day.

He went to unlock the door of the room, a signal to the assistant waiting outside that he was finished.

Samuel poked his head in, still wary of the older man.

"Professor?" he asked quietly. When Hojo nodded his response Samuel walked into the room slowly.

Samuel was of average height, somewhere between 5'10 and 6 feet. He had light brown hair cut shortly to prevent it ever accidentally mixing with any of the chemicals. His brown eyes often showed compassion when his superior was not around. He wore a similar lab coat to that of Hojo with a plain black shirt and jeans.

Like the other assistants, Samuel knew that he had to be cautious whenever Hojo was around. They had to be as cold as the man that commanded them.

He walked over to the girl. He sighed. It pained him to see someone so young have to endure that kind of pain. Quickly he undid the restraints holding the girl in place.

"Get up," he ordered the girl. Slowly, she complied. Gingerly she placed her bare feet on the cold concrete floor. She followed Samuel out of the room and back to her cell-like room, her eyes down cast at the floor.

Samuel input the code for the lock of the door. When the light turned green and a beep sounded he turned the handle, opening the door.

Number six raised her eyes, looking at her dull room. The only thing in there was a small bed with a gray blanket. The walls were a lighter shade of gray. There were cameras in each of the corners to avoid blind spots in the surveillance. She walked over to her bed, dragging her tired legs. She gave a small yawn before lying down, her back to the door.

Samuel left her quarters, closing the door behind him. He peered through a small window on the door at the girl. He shrugged before walking off, back to the lab.

Number six listened intently to Samuel's retreating steps. When she was sure he was gone she made cat-like call. She waited a few moments for a reply. When she did hear it she smiled. At least she wasn't entirely alone.

In the room next to her own was Number five's. It was the exact same as her own, at least from what Five had described to her it seemed to be the same.

The two girls had found out that they were not alone one day by chance. Five was throwing a fit in her room, which meant that her bed had been crashing into several of the walls. Though because the walls were thick it did not cause as much of a ruckus as it should have. The result was that she now had a broken bed until someone decided to replace it, something that could take sometime. She had been testing the walls for any sign of weakness and so far couldn't find one.

She hated being in such a boring room everyday. The only time she was allowed to leave was for the visit to the bathroom 'visit' Hojo. She continued to look for ways to get through the walls when she saw a small hole on the left wall. She looked at the camera, making sure that her tantrum had broken them again. She smirked, that was something she definitely enjoyed to do. She turned her attention back to the hole. Surprisingly it went all the way through. It was about an inch in diameter and eight inches thick. How and when it had appeared was beyond her.

Since that day the two girls had been able to talk to one another. Though, it could not be considered talking because they never used 'real' words. They had developed their own language of sorts with their cat-like sounds. The one word that five would say was 'mwee' only expressed differently through tone, pitch and length. Six would repeat 'neu'. It was a strange way to communicate but it got the job done. The 'spoke' that way to avoid eavesdroppers and possibly getting caught, something neither wanted. There was only one normal word they used, 'hobo'. One didn't have to be a genius to know whom they were talking about.

"How'd it go today?" Five asked in her cat speech.

"Always the Mako at the end." Six replied.

"Feeling okay?" she inquired worriedly.

"Same as always…"

Five sighed, "You did fight back this time, right?"

"A little…?" her voice a little frightened of what the other would say.

"Well, it's better than nothing," she glared at her door. "We'll get out of here."

Six smiled sadly, "How's your plan so far?"

"It's coming along…"

"That's what you always say."

"I don't see you trying anything," she yelled at the small hole.

"Sorry," she said softly. Six bolted up. She strained her ears to make sure that she hadn't been hearing things. She heard the rhythmic sound of someone walking down the hall, towards them. "Someone's coming," she warned before lying back down, back still to the door.

In her room, Five sat glaring at the door once more. She knew that they were coming for her this time and she was not ready to go without a fight. This was another of the things she enjoyed; causing pain to those that caused her pain.

When the door opened there stood two low ranking SOLDIERs and one of the lab assistants. Mike had learned not to try and control this girl on his own and not even with the help of Samuel could he manage her. After getting their hair pulled, arms scratched, kicked in many placed and even one broken nose they had asked the professor if the SOLDIERs could 'escort' Five to the lab. Amused that they had lasted as long as they did he obliged to their request.

Foolishly they started with only one of the SOLDIERs but soon learned that at minimum two were needed.

Five jumped off her bed and took a defensive stance. The two SOLDIERs exchanged glances, confused as to why they would be needed to take this small girl to the labs. One shrugged at his friend and took the first step towards the girl. She smirked; they always made the mistake of underestimating her.

She gave him a swift kick to his shin, causing him to not only yell but also hop around in pain. As he continued to hop around Five delivered yet another kick to his already wounded shin. He glared at his friend who stood back and watched the entire episode unfold before his eyes. He tried to fight back his laughter that was threatening to escape. When Five noticed that he was completely open to attack she punched him in the one place it would hurt a male most.

The poor SOLDIER never saw it coming, one moment he was laughing at his friend and the next he was on his knees, his eyes starting to water from the pain. He lifted his head slowly to glare at the girl. She stood there, smirking back at his glare. The other SOLDIER finally got over the pain from being struck in the knee and tried to take the girl by surprise from behind. He held her arms at her side to avoid getting elbowed.

Instead she bit down on his arm, her teeth easily sinking into his flesh and drawing blood. That caused him to yelp and try to pull his arm away. Unfortunately for him she had a strong grip with those sharp teeth of hers and easily held on.

The poor man cursed her. He brought up his knee to hit her stomach but she had seen that coming and let go before the knee was close enough to impact.

When she landed, Five had not expected the second SOLDIER to have already recovered and so didn't see the kick coming at her from behind. It had hit her squarely in the center of he back. She fell to her knees from the pain. She used her arms to prevent her from crashing into the floor face first. Before she had time to react the two men had each taken hold of one of her arms.

They lifted her off the ground. She still tried to get them to get go off her, kicking out in any direction but her efforts were in vain. They carried her down the hall to wards the lab, Mike following close behind.

When they entered the lab Mike had asked them to hold her on the examination table until he could get the restraints on her. She continued to fight against her captors as they tried to hold her arms still long enough for Mike to put the restraints in place. When her arms were held safely in place they moved down to her legs. She still continued to kick wildly, landing one on the face of a SOLDIER. She laughed internally when the blood began to flow from his nose. Finally, after about ten minutes of struggling they had managed to contain her.

Mike had suggested that the two men visit a doctor to make sure they would be fine. The two men would definitely head the man's advice. The first SOLDIER had, at minimum, a broken nose and of course the other had that rather large bite on his arm. As the two men turned to leave the room they sent a harsh glare at the girl who hurt them so. In response to the glare she stuck her tongue out at them. They left, muttering that they would get her back some how.

When all the men had left Five continued her struggle against the restraints. Hojo had take precautions to ensure that Five would remain on the examination table for the duration of her visit. He had to get the manacles replaced because she simply kept breaking through them. The current ones had lasted longer than the others by about two weeks. More than likely she would eventually break through these as well but he intended to get as much use out of them as he possibly could.

After leaving her to struggle for about ten minutes, Hojo finally decided to make his appearance in the room. As soon as he entered Five made a scowl, how she hated the man so. He smiled darkly at her. He enjoyed working with her more than Six because she always fought back more.

He went to prepare what needed for her; the needles, the potions, the blood of Jenova, the Mako and even some materia. He used the materia to heal the girls in case something went horribly wrong, though he had yet to need it.

The first syringe he used was the purple Jenova blood. Again, he stood back to watch the results. And like Six, she showed no major change. Her nails became slightly sharper; the skin changed to a light blue-ish tone for a second then disappeared. He also checked her eyes and sure enough they too had changed to slits.

Hojo approached her head, not much of a smart move on his part. As he got closer she readied herself to strike. His hand came closer still and she smiled to herself internally. She waited a few more seconds. Just a few more inches and it would be in reach.

Now!

Faster than the scientist could see she snapped her head up and brought those sharp teeth down on his hand. Like most that found themselves in Five's jaws he tried to pull his hand away, only to cause himself more pain. Not at all happy with his hand being bitten he slammed Five's head into the table below her.

The blow not only caused her to let go of his hand but she was now a little disorientated. He vision was spinning and she looked to see where Hojo was. If one wasn't ugly enough she now saw three. She tried to shake the dizziness away but that only served to get her even dizzier.

Hojo continued about his business with placing more substances into her. As always the Mako came last. She would not give pleasure of hearing her cry out in pain but there were times that she would shed unwanted tears, this was one of those time.

Outside the door stood one silver-haired youth. He had come in for his monthly visit once more but stopped when he heard that someone was already inside with the professor. He didn't think that one of his brothers was currently with the vile man. Sephiroth always had the last say when it came to those three because they were still so young.

A new scent reached his nose. It was the salty tears that were falling from the Five's eyes. He had enough of just standing back. Not waiting any more than he already had, Sephiroth kicked the door in. What he saw surprised him without a doubt. He never knew that Hojo had crated more for his experiment.

Five looked at Sephiroth when he walked through the door. She was curious about him because they resembled each other so greatly. Their eyes locked, Sephiroth asking how she was and her asking for the help she needed to get away from Hojo.

Having already wasted enough time just standing there Sephiroth glared at Hojo who was staring at him confused.

"Hojo," Sephiroth spat, "I thought you said you would stop with this." He glared at the man that had already caused himself and his 'brothers' so much pain, but to cause two others what he had already and still had planned for them.

Hojo turned his back to the teen, yet another unintelligent move made the scientist that day. Sephiroth picked up one of the class beakers holding who knew what. With all the hate and contempt he held for the scientist he brought it down on his head. Since Hojo was not expecting the teen to do that held his head while the blood began to seep from a wound the glass had created on impact.

He turned to face Sephiroth, anger clearly written on his face. Before Hojo could do anymore than glare Sephiroth brought his fist into the man's stomach, knocking what air was in the man's lungs. He doubled over, gasping for air. Sephiroth landed another blow to the man's head, finally rendering him unconscious.

Five looked at her rescuer and made a mental note never to piss him off.

He walked over to her, concern showing in the usually cold green glowing orbs. "Are you okay?" he asked her.

She blinked at him. The last thing she expected was him to worry about her even if he hated the professor as much, if not more than she did. When he removed her bonds, her eyes widened more. She sat up, looking him over carefully, perhaps he was pretending to befriend her with the thought of later using her the same way the professor had done so far. She looked into eyes; she sensed no malice from him.

She jumped off the table, landing gracefully next to Sephiroth. She still didn't trust him.

He took her hand in his own, "Come on, let's get you out of here."

He led her from the lab, towards the elevator. She followed him willingly enough when she remembered something, or rather someone. Pulling her hand from Sephiroth's grasp she ran back to her sleeping quarters.

Sephiroth groaned, thinking that she would rather stay than leave this horrid place. He followed after he calling to her that she was going the wrong way. She stopped in front of a locked door. She gestured for him to open the door.

Sephiroth looked at her confused, but when she point at the small window he peered through. Again, his eyes flashed in anger.

"Stand back," he told Five. She did as she was told and moved back a few feet just in case. Before Sephiroth kicked the door in she warned her sister to move away from the door. Sephiroth looked at her strangely because he didn't know about her form of speech. His eyes widened when he heard a reply from the room.

"_Okay… At least they understand each other…"_ he thought right before he finally kicked the door open.

Five quickly pushed her way past him into the room.

"Come on! It's time to go," she said in her cat talk.

Six walked to her sister's side but stopped as soon as she saw Sephiroth. "Who is he?" She gestured to the male.

"He knocked out Hobo," her voice hinted at the remorse that she was unable to do it herself. "This wasn't a part of the plan but, hey, whatever works, right?"

Six nodded, so long as they got out it didn't matter how they did it.

"Let's go," came Sephiroth's commanding voice. The two girls nodded, following him out of the labs and out of the Shinra building.

They boarded one of the trains, no one stopped to even look at them. It was common to see children walking the streets of Midgar. With all the people 'disappearing' and even with the adults that were around weren't 'around' per say. Most were drug addicts or in a less then reputable business.

With Sephiroth's clearance they were able to get out of Midgar with ease. He led the two girls north of Midgar to a small forest. They continued walking in silence because they didn't want to attract any unwanted attention. They stayed close to Sephiroth in case a monster did cross their path.

About ten minutes into their walk through the woods they came upon a clearing, with a small house in the center of it.

"Wait," Sephiroth held his arm in front of the girls. He looked around to make sure that no one was around. After making sure of that fact he whistled mimicking a bird's song.

Five and Six shrugged at each other, not knowing what the whistle was supposed to do. They were beginning to think that their savior was just as insane as Hojo when the door of the house opened. In the door way stood Loz who was about two years older than Yazoo. His hair was shorter than Yazoo's and combed back. Loz looked around.

"Bro…?" He kept looking for Sephiroth.

"Over here Loz," He stepped into the clearing and motioned for the girls to follow him.

"You're back soon. How was your-" he stopped when he saw the two girls behind his brother. "Oh boy…"

They entered the small home. The girls looked at everything with a curious eye but touched nothing. It was a two-story house but the first level held the living room, kitchen and a small bathroom. The second floor only had two bedrooms. The walls were bear and still held dust that had collected over the years prior to its use from the males who now resided in it.

Sephiroth led them to the living room, which, like the rest of the house, wasn't much. For chairs they used old wooden crates. They had no electricity since they were still at a distance from Midgar and the generator for the house wasn't in working conditions.

Loz was looking at the girls and how young they looked. Sephiroth had asked that they all take a seat. Loz sat next to his brother but the two girls remained standing.

"What did Hojo call you?" The same question was in flowing through Loz's thoughts but Seph beat him to asking it.

"Five," the silver-haired girl answered.

"Six," the raven-haired girl replied.

"Seph, she," he pointed to Five, "looks like you."

"How do you like the name Sephina?" he asked Five.

She thought about it for a moment before nodding her approval.

He smiled at her, "Sephina it is. And what about you? What do you want to be called?" Six shrugged, she didn't know anything about names. "Then how about Sakura?" She too just nodded.

Loz grinned, "Sephina an Sakura, welcome to the family."

The two girls looked at him strangely but nodded.

**A/N:** Yay! We have names now! Five is the Seph clone so it makes sense that she be named after him. As for where Yaz and Kadaj are right now. Yaz is making sure that Kadaj is okay in one of the upstairs rooms. I know some parts are a bit choppy but oh well. I'll get used to writing more descriptions as time goes on. Plus, does anyone really want to hear about they journey through Midgar…? Oh, before I forget. There more than likely are mistakes so I ask for someone to please help me by being a beta. Please? Review if you have any questions, complaints or anything. I'm in dire need of feedback. Lates!

Sakura


End file.
